Ben 10: Zombie Apocalypse
by Aivlyz
Summary: It's always been aliens, aliens, aliens for Ben and his gang. But when they woke up mysteriously in an abandoned hospital, finding some notes as hints to what was going on, the came across zombies! Not having any powers in this world or where ever they were, can the trio survive? Find out as they battle zombies and find more clues with what was going on. Rated T- swearing, violence
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo Fanfiction, **

**I wanted to write new chapters for my other fics but I wrote about a quarter and felt reaaaalllllyyy lazy so I decided I went up with a new fic. I've been wanting to write this for months now. Yes, months but, I thought I'd finish a fic first but it's taking forever so I'm sorry, they're all hanging. **

**This is going to be cool though if you like zombies. C:**

**Standard disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but the story is fully mine, so are the poems made. (Spoiler there, I've made poems, ahaha.)**

**Rated K: due to violence and foul language.**

* * *

"What..." groaned the female cousin of a certain well-known teenage boy. She yanked herself lazily to a sitting position. Her head pounded and her body ached; she felt as if someone had beaten the crap out of her. Her eyes finally fluttered open when she felt comfortable enough to absorb what was going on. Gwendolyn Tennyson found herself sitting on a rusty, dirty steel bed; the mattress she was on was filthy and gory, covered with stale blood and who-knows-what. She flinched at the disgusting bed and stood up quickly, her face scrunched up in disgust as strong smell of iron filled her nostrils. She looked down, it wasn't iron... It was blood. The beaten-up tiled floor was covered up with blood and it was terrible; Gwen thought she was going to hurl soon.

She tried ignoring the fact and it came to her relieve when she found two familiar faces, lying on similar beds as hers. Her dark-headed boyfriend was on the right, eyes still shut. She thought he looked so peaceful and cute like that. And on the other end was none other than her cousin... He looked, well, he looked Ben. Deciding it was best to wake her boyfriend up first, she walked towards where he was. She nudged his body and whispered, "Kevin! Wake up!"

Kevin jolted up immediately, almost falling off the bed. He was already sitting up and was already holding his head; it pounded badly just like Gwen's, "Gwen? What..." His head stopped pounding immediately and he opened his eyes. He glared around; this wasn't his house... He remembered perfectly he was at home the night before his slumber. He had a good meal of instant noodles and was day-dreaming about how his girlfriend would look like giving him a lap dance before dosing off to bed. He should be in his comfy bed right now, who would put him at this dump!? That was so evil. And to top it off, today was suppose to be a good Saturday.

While Kevin got off the bed, he noticed his girlfriend to where a familiar brunette boy was. "Great, Tennyson's here too?" he muttered in disgust when looking down to his shoes, "Fucking blood, fucking place. Who the fuck would do this to me..."

"AH!" Ben screamed as his cousin nudged him, "It's a Saturday mum, why do you-"he stopped when his eyes fluttered open. A red glob appeared in front of him when his eyes finally cleared he noticed it was Gwen. "Gwen? What are you doing in my roo..." he looked around these unfamiliar surroundings. He was also on a similar bed like Gwen's, but the male Tennyson didn't seem to mind. The room, he thought, was totally trashed up. It looked like those kind of abandon hospitals and alyssums, however you see it- it looked like something from a horror movie. Hospital machineries were trashed all over the floor, broken glass, dirt, rusty items... Blood, he noticed, there was a lot of blood on the floor and many other items. It then came to his senses when that iron smell he had been breathing was also blood, it smelt putrefying. "Where are we?" inquired Ben aloud, "Are we lost?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Muttered Kevin while he walked towards his gang, "Gwen woke me up and here we are. In this place."

"This place is starting to creep me out, let's get out of here." Suggested the female quietly, she didn't like the place at all. Who could have blamed her; she was never a fan of horror movies, being in something that looked like one made her sick to the stomach.

"Agreed." Nodded Ben as he jumped off the bed and splotched into the puddle of blood below him. He looked down at his trainers, "Ew..." he muttered, "Why the hell is there so much blood?" He shook of his irritation coolly and headed straight for the double door at the other end of where they stood. It was those hospital types, there were two little translucent windows at the parting but it was splattered with blood so nothing could be seen at all. The door itself was grey and worn out, Ben placed a hand on the handle.

He yanked once, twice, thrice, the forth. He finally gave up, the door didn't budge, "Locked."

"I'm not surprised." Commented Kevin, walking over to his best friend.

"Don't worry, Humungousaur could do the trick." He went over to his watch, pushed a button. The middle of the famous Omnitrix shot up, he flipped through the dial and found what he wanted, he slammed the dial down, expecting to change into one of his cool ass aliens any second. But, nothing happened. A little confused, he repeated what he had did before and the same result came: Nothing. "I... I don't understand," said the bearer of the Omnitrix, fiddling with his watch, "Why isn't this working."

"Lemme try." Said Kevin, touching the metal handle to absorb it's matter. A few second pass and nothing was coating his body, "My powers ain't working too... Gwen?"

Gwen raised her hand to form a ball of mana, it worked, satisfied, she threw the ball onto the door. The mana broke lamely once he came into contact with the wall. Gwen frowned and already felt fatigue, she was surprised that she was panting already. She put her hands to her knees and took in deep breaths. Regretting that she had tried to force all the mana she could take out of her, "It's no use guys, we're all an inept here."

Kevin went up to his girlfriend and supported her to her feet, "Don't use your powers ever again, okay?" She nodded somnolently, grabbing onto his chest. Her legs were already weak and wobbled around like jelly, threatening to collapse any second. He let her hold onto him even though she was getting heavier by the second, he thought she was worth it.

"Hey, what's this?" spoke Ben suddenly; he had spotted a white note. He reached and grabbed it quickly. The writing was forced on, rough and ugly. Ben thought it was pretty creepy. The paper looked like some fossil, this made his History book looked like a brand new car. The note smelt bad, not that he was sniffing it but it smelt like crud and cadavers even though he was holding it. He thought it was made up of those tissue paper that mummies were wrapped it. The ink used was red, it was probably blood since everything was bloody already. It was definitely blood, he confirmed, it looked as if someone cut their finger and use it as a pen to write this out. He shivered slightly at the thought, who would do something like that?

He scanned through the lines and decided to read it out loud,

"May you rest,  
May you dream,  
The place behold  
the thing you seek."

He stared blankly at the note, "What does that suppose to mean?"

After feeling not so shitty anymore, Gwen stood up straight and let herself off Kevin. "Gimme that," she ordered, pulling a hand out to Ben who obediently handed her the note. She glared at it seriously, her eyeballs following each word cautiously. "May you rest... I know," she announced happily and thanked herself for taking English Literature, this was a simple poem with a riddle in it. She smiled, "It says 'rest' and 'dream', now where do you do that?" she asked both the boys. They looked at her confusedly which made her heaved a sigh, "The bed. We rest and dream on a bed. There must be a key there cause it says there would be something we seek."

She walked towards the bed, careful to avoid the blood puddles as much as possible, "And we want to get out now, so it must be a key." She explained some more and stopped in front of the beds. "Well?" the ginger said, turning her head a little to look at the boys, "I'm not touching that disgusting bed."

Both the boys gave her a teasing smile before heading over to help look for the key.

Ben grabbed the pillow of his bed and to his surprise a key was sitting under it; the brunette boy smiled proudly, "Found it." He held up the key to show his friends what he had done as if a little kid was showing his parents what good grades he had gotten for a simple test. Kevin decided to check both his pillow and Gwen's, luckily he did because he found another note. He acted smart and handed it to his girlfriend immediately; no point reading it himself, he wouldn't have understood what he said anyway.

Gwen knew there was no point reading it out loud since the two other boys were pretty much nitwits when it came to English Literature but she did anyway, it felt like it was needed to,

"Dark or bright,  
But nothing in sight,  
The problem is not there,  
Yet, it is still  
A single whisper  
Might take your soul,  
Do not speak or  
Wait for thou to find out."

"What does that suppose to mean, again?" asked Ben aloud, this was getting stupid. He looked at his cousin desperately for an answer while Kevin just stood there keeping his cool even though he had no idea what his girlfriend had just said.

"I- I don't know yet... I'll have to think a little more.. But this line 'A single whisper Might take your soul' is creepy. Maybe we're not suppose to make any sound or we'll die or something. I... I don't really know but I'll keep this with me for a while for future preferences." She reached into her pocket and thanked God that he mini notebook and pencil was in there. She slipped the dirty toilet paper note into her notebook and stuffed it back down into her pocket.

"Okay, enough wasting time. Let's get out of here. This place is getting on my nerves." Said Kevin, taking the lead back to the door. "Couldn't agree with you any better." Said Ben.

The bearer of the Omnitrix opened the door easily. It worked, the poem was a riddle to helping them figure out what was going on. The walk outside of the hospital was not welcoming. Everything was trashed and no one was in sight, it took awhile but they made it out of the hospital. The trio thought that was the most creepiest and disturbing thing ever. Why would someone lock them in an abandon hospital, leave them stupid riddles and practically scare the fuck out of them? That wasn't very nice; they swore when they had found out who it was, that person wouldn't see daylight anymore.

Ben spotted a fat lady standing on the road up ahead of them, it was pretty far away but it was still a lady. She was just standing there, her fat back and buttocks facing them. "Hey look, a person. Maybe we could ask where we are?"

"Yeah, good idea." Agreed Gwen, inspecting the lady from the distance.

"Way ahead of you guys," smirked Kevin, walking towards where the lady was. Ben ran after Kevin, "Hey, wait up!" he shouted.

Ben really shouldn't have shouted cause the fat lady turned back and the three let of a silent gasp.

The lady eyes were blood-rimmed and maniacal, it didn't really look like she was looking at something. Her pale albino skin looked decomposed as she moved around to their direction. Her flesh hanging like tatted rags from her fat shoulders as she saliva drooled down from her lips. Some remnants of her pink spongy brain smooshed all over her haggard dull grey face, her appearance gave Ben nightmares; this was even worse than the time he walked in on his cousin and his best friend making out so much that both of them were half naked and he saw his cousin's boobs. Sure he thought her boobs were nice, but he didn't enjoyed it. She was his cousin for crying out loud! That was one of the worst things he had ever witness. She staggered slowly to where they were. Ben looked as if he was going to scream, but luckily Gwen managed to quell him off by placing a hand on his mouth. She glared at him and pressed a finger to her lips as if to tell him to shut up. He nodded quickly in agreement and she removed her hand.

It didn't take a scientist to know what was going on, the trio had watched many different documentation and sci-fi movies of zombies. But they didn't know these actually existed, sure, they've seen some pretty fucked up aliens but this just took them to a new level on their list of weirdest-things-I've-ever-seen.

But apparently smart-ass Levin decided to scream, "RUN!"

The fat lady reacted to Kevin's scream immediate, she charged towards them. Gwen cursed mentally for their stupidity, why couldn't she have gotten a smarter boyfriend? Of course he was smart but sometimes when he was panicking or something, all those knowledge at magically disappeared and Gwen had no idea how to get it back into his head.

They ran.

Where to?

They didn't know, they just ran. They weren't going into the hospital again so, they just ran to the direction of the road the other way. Luckily their footsteps couldn't be heard, and the fat lady zombie was confused with where they have gotten to but she was still wobbling around the area where the trio was standing at.

Gwen glared at Kevin and made big movements at them, trying to tell them to shut up and not make any noise or they'll be fucked. They got the message and nodded quietly. She still glared at them. Gwen then looked around and spotted a Wal-Mart nearby, brightening up she smiled and gestured to the direction of the grocery shop. The trio shared the same expression and decided to walk there. They didn't want to run anymore, they were kind of exhausted by all the running just now. If another zombie came at them, they would need the cardio to run some more.

Maybe they could look for someone who can help them in Wal-Mart or maybe they could find a few items they needed.

On the way to the grocery store, Gwen pulled out her notebook once again, he read through it again when Kevin slipped his fingers into Gwen's hand. She looked up at him a little puzzled, he gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand. She smiled back and let her hand get intertwined with his.

Ben noticed their gooeyness and made a disturbed expression in front of their faces. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out and made a face with look like he was going to puke. The couple ignored him and continued walking ahead. Ben was just jealous, deep down he was. He just didn't want to admit it. He missed Julie... Where ever she was, Ben hoped she was okay and not turned into one of these damnable zombies.

Gwen then continued on the poem, thinking through what had happen. She read the thing over and over again... Suddenly the poem made sense to the smartest one in the trio,

_'Dark or bright,  
But nothing in sight,'_

These zombies couldn't see them.

_'The problem is not there,  
Yet, it is still'_

Those zombies couldn't see them but they were still there.

_'A single whisper  
Might take your soul,  
Do not speak or  
Wait for thou to find out.'_

These zombies are sensitive to sound, to make thing's short, if they made any noises, they would be fucked. Hard. In the ass.

And they didn't want that to happen.

Gwen wanted to tell the rest of her team the new information she had found out but thought it was best to keep her mouth shut first in case if there were any more zombies lurking around.

She wondered what was going on, and why did they woke up in that hospital... Something fishy was going on, her senses were tingling. She wanted answers and so does the rest of them.

What is Ben and the gang going to do next?

* * *

**Do you guys like it? 8'D It's not romancy I know, I like romance the most but I thought of changing the genre abit.**

**Should I continue this?**

**Leave a follow, favourite or a review if you like my work.**

**This is written on 26****th**** August 2013, see you guys soon! Peace, yo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks for all the great feedback! I'm glad you like this story. Ahaha. **

**I've even gotten a minor complaint on not uploading this. I just made this story last Monday! Ahaha, I guess that's a good thing. I wrote this on my phone whenever I had the time just for you guys. So appreciate it! I'm getting pretty busy. **

**To all the suggestions, I'm considering them so yaay! **

**Check out my other work if you like this, I try uploading as soon as I can!**

**P.S: I've never been to America, I've seen actually seen a real life Walmart let alone be in one. So, I used Google to visualise it and I don't even know if the sell guns there? Probably not but hey, my story. **

* * *

Ben looked up at the huge blue-painted wall, a word he was very familiar with flashed across that very wall with its logo. 'Walmart' it read it bold white, Ben then turned his head slightly towards his teammates, signalling them to follow him.

The couple was totally oblivious to Ben, hand in hand, they decided to take the front auto-doors. Ben shot them a glare in total disgust and then said in a hard whispering tone, "You guys! They might have sensed you!"

The second Ben had finished his sentence a loud crash came within the store as if someone had just pushed down a rack or something. The couple glared at the brunette idiot, these zombies were sensitive to sound! Why the fuck would he talk in a situation like this? Still giving a cold look towards Ben, Kevin grabbed the hem of his jacket and started yanking him into the store. They were glad that no lifeless souls were wandering outside.

They entered the room, three rotting bodies stumbled towards their direction in a speed that was considered fast. Gwen lead the way, taking precautions to keep her footsteps and quiet as possible. Kevin hot on her heels and also Ben who he was pulling at. Gwen thought they could have make it away from the living dead if they kept quiet...

However, Ben tripped.

He yelped so loudly like a little girl and crashed into on of the shelves causing it to break lamely and crash towards the hard, coloured-cement floor. The shelves were stacked up with tin cans and wine bottles. Ben thought who would have kept soda cans next to wine bottles?

His ginger cousin and his dark- headed friend stared at him in horror as they all took awhile to process what was going on. The next thing they knew, large growl broke off as the petrifying bodies ran towards their direction.

One was a fat, ugly man. He was bald. Fat man here had man boobs and wore a white greasy shirt; the pit stains were very visible. Kevin thought that he was terrifyingly disgusting! Besides the whole zombiefied version of his guy, Kevin already thought he was he looked very under average before.

His fat face sunk in and his eyes were unfocused, he stalked towards Ben, his mouth twitched as his droll dribbled out disgustingly.

The next one was a scrawny female, who looked as if she was in her late teens. The beautiful blonde hair she had once faded into a ponderous shade of pale yellow. Gwen noticed one of her eyeballs were missing out of their sockets. Her clothes were also dull, dirty and torn; you would have guess she was just coming back from school or something. The side of the female's face was missing, so were the bits of flesh she had on her neck and shoulder. The wounds were deep and infected, the blood had already stopped dripping; chucks of flesh still moved around as she stalked around.

Last one looked the least horrifying, as if he had just went zombie. He was a brunette with dull eyes who looked like he had just finished college and starting working; poor boy, his life was just wasted away like this. He would have been handsome if it wasn't for his new and unimproved grotesque features. The brunette's blood were still pretty fresh and wet; were they other survivors?

Ben's stomach churned as the fat man headed towards him. The stench he was letting off could kill a class of children; Ben swore he was going to hurl any second. The fat man came closer and closer, with the rest of his deadly mates hot on his tail. He looked hungry as if he would have sunk his teeth into anyone, anything, him.

Ben sat there dumbfounded yet under a panic state; he hadn't know what to do, until Kevin yanked him to his feet and started dragging him along. The next thing that happened was obvious; the zombies weren't after all stupid.

The chase has begun.

Turning sharply to her right, Gwen managed to grab a glass tub of mayonnaise and threw it as hard as she could to the opposite to where she and her boys were running. The glass broke a few feet away and that managed to get the zombies' attention. The zombie's turned their head to the direction of where the glass jar and broke but then quickly inverted their direction back at the other teens. Why?

Gwen's sexy black stilettos were causing a lot of sound. The pressure she had on the shoes caused it, no one could have blame her. She was also running in them which to some people was impossibly hard and her footsteps were loud and sharp. She turned back to see not only the frighten looks on her teammates face but also those lifeless things slouching violently towards them still. Thinking what could the main possible reason was, she noticed the clicking noise she was making with her heels.

Of course! All she had to do was take them off, but there's one slight problem here. She can't take them off while she was running! Thinking fast as they were going towards a T- junction of the shop, she signal her boyfriend and her cousin to go to the right while she took the left.

They were almost there; Kevin shook his head vigorously to show that he refused to listen to her. Gwen was smart though, she gave him a quelling look that could almost kill a zombie if it wasn't blind.

Obediently, the trio parted. The males to the right; female to the left. And of course, the zombies had followed the female. Both the dark- headed and brunette shared worried looks; what was going to happen to Gwen?

Kevin spotted the sign 'Weaponry' lingering above a few feet were they were still running. He tapped Ben on the shoulder and signal him to follow him, Ben obediently followed though his body was killing him. Since he always could have gone alien, and haven't been practicing on his football, his stamina has dropped slightly. Panting lightly, they finally reached the section where Kevin wanted to be.

Who knew Walmart sold guns?

Kevin immediately got hold of an M16; nothing as high-tech as the guns he had ever held but it was all he had and it was definitely good enough. He threw it to Ben to caught it clumsily before it got to the ground. The brunette threw a dirty look at his best friend, the sound of a dropping fun might kill them if he hadn't notice!

Taking as much ammo and reloading the gun, he grabbed for the other weapons he could get hold off. They even had those kind of bags where you can put guns in.

When they said Walmart sold anything, they really meant it.

He hissed as softly as he could to his best friend, though his tone was harsh, unfriendly and desperate; Gwen needed help, they had to help her, "Don't just stand there you idiot! Help!"

Ben's response was to clumsily dumped down anything he saw that was useful. He took a few boxes of refills and some self defence items you used in the wild like axes and machetes, they were right next to the guns.

He also took hold of a steel-headed mullet. Definitely the mullet, Ben thought that would be pretty cool. It might be heavy yes, but when there's two of them, Ben thought he would be feeling awesome.

After they got everything set up, Kevin did the most unexpected thing ever- he reloaded on a shotgun and shot upwards to the sky. A loud bang echo the entire concrete building. Ben stared at his friend in horror, "What was that for?"

A crash from somewhere within the store was heard once again. Kevin hoped that Gwen was okay, she could take care of herself. "To lure those things away from your cousin, now shut up Tennyson and run!"

It didn't even take another second before Ben started sprinting.

They didn't have a choice, the main entrance was their only choice. Ben turned his head a little backward to find at least eleven lifeless corpses tailing them in a very terrifying way, including the fat guy with the man boobs. Even though these freaks were limping, they were moving 'hella fast. And they're senses were good, it's like they could sense the two teens were there and know where to head to. Was there another ability of these zombies they don't know about?

Magically, they made it to the entrance alive and saw Gwen there. The teens smiled at each other. She was on her guard and the door was wide open for them.

"There's an RV there!" She said as they were at earshot distance and turned towards the door and started running. "Just get it and lock the doors!"

It wasn't a suggestion, that was an order. But, how come they haven't noticed the RV before? They swore it wasn't there before... Hmm..

The door wasn't lock! Gwen smiled internally and swung the door open, Kevin joined in really quickly. But Ben, where was Ben?

He caught up a little slower cause he had taken too much things in his bag and the zombies were closing in quickly! Oh god, Gwen's eyes widen and warned her cousin, "HURRY UP BEN' THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"NOT HELPING GWEN!" He screamed in between breaths, "AHHHHHH!"

Another loud gunshot was heard.

The zombie inches away from Ben collapsed to the floor.

Gwen jumped at the second and turned to her boyfriend who was holding some gun she couldn't name. A terrified look plastered on her beautiful face.

Ben jumped into the RV, slamming the door shut and pushing the lock button during the process, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DRIIIIVE!"

Kevin needn't have to be told twice. He threw the gun down on the floor and proceed to the driver's seat. The engine roared to life the second he turned the keys which were suspiciously in the keyhole already. A huge bang came on the door making both the Tennysons jump, "DRIVE!" They shouted simultaneously.

Kevin revved away immediately, leaving the growing number of zombies behind. They were tailing but it wouldn't be long till they stop and gave up.

Panting and feeling relieve, Ben slumped over on the little dining table. That was close. He closed his eyes then opened them again, something white on the fridge opposite of his attention; the boy stood up immediately and reached for it. "What's this?" He asked aloud and looked at the paper thing.

"It's another note." Ben announced, waving it in the air.

"That's no right." Said his cousin, grabbing the revolting 'tissue paper' note to introspect, "someone's setting us up."

Kevin spoke up this time as the two cousins shared worried glances at each other; their expression akin, "When we find them, I'm going to kick their asses so hard it'll bleed."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? No? Yes? **

**I'm having some serious conflict in real life now. So if you're willing to let me tell you about it. PM me? I need opinions. **

**Please follow, favourite and review if you like my work. **

**This is written on 4th September 2013, see you guys so. Peace, yo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorrrryyyyyy, here's an update. **

**I was almost done with this new chapter of zombie apocalypse but, I couldn't continue cause I didn't have the poem before. I wrote it in a book at home cause I've been sleeping over at places. SO, YEAH. BUT, I still wrote when I could!**

* * *

"I don't understand this," groaned Ben, "but why would someone do this? I mean like, why don't we have our powers and shit?"

Kevin scoffed, "please Ben. You, you don't have powers. So the term you used is wrong."

"Hello, trying to be serious here?" said Ben annoyingly, he made a sour face at his best friend before turning his gaze back to his cousin who was looking flummoxed by the piece of toilet looking paper in her hands.

His eyes then wandered to ground where they had discarded all their bags before. He introspected the three bag packs Gwen had taken and wondered what it was before he saw his cousin's legs. His eyes widen slightly.

"Gwen," he gasped slightly, "What happened to your legs and feet?"

The red-headed took a quick gander at her feet and shrugged, "it's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing," cut Kevin, "Ben go make sure she's alright."

"Already on it," retorted Ben, rolling his eyes. He didn't need no one to tell him what he need nor needn't to do. What was Kevin? His mother? Ben didn't think so.

Before the brunette boy could bend down to check on his cousin's bare feet, she stood up and waved him away, "I can do this myself. I was even smart enough to take some shoes in Walmart. Thanks Ben but, I'll just clean myself up."

She then headed to the furthest end of the space, where she found a medium sized bed, a small dresser and two doors. She suspected that the door next to the dresser was a closet and so the other one to the left must be a bathroom, at least that what she was hoping she would find. She reached for the door and opened it all the way.

A ear-piercing scream could be heard from where Ben and Kevin sat. "Ben!" exclaimed Kevin, snapping his head backwards to his direction. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" he sputtered back, grabbing the nearest weapon his hand could grab, which happened to be the gun Kevin had used before. He ran to the back and bursted into the bedroom then shouted, "Gwen!"

She gasped and tumbled out of the little cubicle bathroom, looking as if she was about to cry. She ran towards Ben and hid around him like a little child which had been scared by a monster. Feeling protected, she jabbed her index finger towards the cubicle and whimpered, "There was a spider there! It was huge!"

Ben let off a humorous laugh, that was a huge relief. He turned to his cousin, "Gave me a scare there, Cuz, I thought it was a zombie."

"Might have been a zombie spider," she frowned the exited the room, "Please kill it for me."

Ben sighed as he entered the little bathroom in search of the spider.

"You okay, babe?" asked Kevin solemnly when he caught sight of his red-headed girlfriend from the rear mirror.

"Yeah, there was just a spider," she breathed and slump down lazily, "Ben's taking care of it." She then drop her gaze back to her legs. Yep, it didn't look good. The sole of her feet were probably bleeding before since they still stung a little and she could see dry blood at their sides. There was also a long semi-thick line on her calve, the blood had already dry off by now but it pretty much ruined the nice legs. The made a little noise of exasperation, cursing at herself for being so clumsy.

"Kay, Gwen. The bug is dead," announced Ben. "It wasn't that big."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, can you take the wheel, Ben?" cut in Kevin, looking at the brunette yet again from the rear mirror. It wasn't really a question, it was more of an order. He wanted to aid Gwen mainly because, well, he was her man and that's pretty much part of his job.

Ben rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. He knew what the ex-con wanted to do. The (formal) bearer of of the Omnitrix then walked up next to there driver seat. Kevin noticed Ben and quickly stood up and to let him take whole of the wheel.

"Where to?" asked the brunette, looking around his unfamiliar surroundings.

"No idea," answered Kevin, "been driving around idly. We'll figure out soon enough."

He then walked to his girlfriend and grimaced a little when he caught sight of her legs. "Damn," he cussed.

"Shut up, Levin," retorted the ginger, "don't rub it in."

"I'll look for the first-aid kit. You, should figure out the riddle," suggested the elder boy, moving away just to look around the cabinets.

Gwen lazily snatched the toilet-paper and brought it to her face. She made a face when the smell of dead corpse filled her nostrils, her eyes skimmed through the poem quickly and she decided to read it out cause it was just a feeling.

"Flames for hair,

And gems for eyes,

You know where the story hides.

On your way

Shall thou beware,

Strings tied things

Everywhere."

"Doesn't make sense to me at all," said Ben from the driver's seat. Gwen rolled her eyes at the comment, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"First one is obviously about Gwen," Kevin suggested.

"Righto, it's about me," beamed Gwen; she was so happy that at least someone had _living_ brain cells in their brain, "I know where the story hides? If I'd keep something secretive, it'll definitely be at my house. So, Ben, you should head there."

"One problem- I don't know where we are!"

"You have the photographic memory," scoffed Kevin, annoyed, "figure it out yourself."

"Geez, fine!" spat Ben. Sometimes, he just wished his best friend was a little nicer to him. Ben shook his head and cussed under his breath, he didn't and couldn't understand how his cousin could stand that man.

"Anyway Ben, just watch out for anything strange like string- says here they're probably dangerous," informed Gwen as she placed the toilet-looking paper down. The poem didn't really make sense to her then, but she was quite sure that there will be strings killing them next.

* * *

"All done, babe," announced Kevin as he stands up fully. He threw the last piece of cotton bud into the dustbin nearby and smiled almost too proudly at himself.

Gwen looked down at her bandaged legs and smiled, "Thanks Kev." But that smiled faded when her dark-headed boyfriend's smile turned upside down. He look at her with pouty lips.

"What? Just a thanks? I want a reward," he made another face. He was about to make another jibe but unfortunately to his surprise, his red-headed girlfriend gave a quick peck on his cheek.

His 'o' shaped mouth then slowly turned into a big goofy grin and he pointed to himself, "That was too quick."

"Sorry to spoil the mood but I'm here," announced Ben, "Anyway guys, we're almost at Bellwood. I recognise the place." Kevin made an irritated childish face.

"Good," smiled Gwen, "I'm going to climb up to the roof and check the place."

That caught Kevin's attention, "the roof? What?"

"Trust me, we've done that a million times on Grandpa Max's RV all the time," she told her boyfriend coolly as she climbed onto the dining table and reach up to open the hatch above. Kevin had just noticed it, why didn't he noticed it before? He mumbled out an 'alright' or something but Gwen didn't hear him and proceed to climb up the little hatch. Kevin didn't think it was a good idea at all, but hey, if that made his girlfriend happy, it made him happy too.

Soon she got up and sat down at the edge, her knee below safely dangling from the ceiling of the RV. The wind was blowing into her face so it made her hair dance with it. She could see the view of Bellwood- once a lovely place- which was dull and partially burned down. It looked terrible and gloomy, Gwen even remembered it was just fine yesterday. What had happened? She didn't know, but she had learn not to neglect the beauty of her hometown.

Ben made his way to the direction of Gwen's house. The places were all too familiar and he knew exactly where he was going. Despite that it was half broken down and he ran into random zombies and dead bodies, Ben was a little weirded out but he was fine.

Kevin was already in the passengers seat, looking around idly at the now destroyed area. He had been keeping his eyes peeled for any other survivors but so far, he didn't fine any. Though, there still where a lot of zombies around. The might be blind but they can hear, sometimes when Ben knocked into one of them, the other jerk around to the direction of the RV, but luckily the RV was moving so it wasn't long before the brainless dead start to move idly around again.

They took a usual right and Gwen's house was just a few more blocks away. Traveling at 80 miles per hour, they would get there in no time.

Just then, _just then_, Kevin noticed something shiny in the middle of the narrow road, they were closing into on it and fast. Gwen's words start forming in Kevin's head, "Just watch out for anything strange like string- says here they're probably dangerous." His brain took a few seconds to process what was going on, a few more metres to the the shimmering thin lines.

"_STOP THE CAR!_" He yelled, eyes wide open. Ben didn't need to be told twice and slammed his foot down onto the brakes. The brakes cried in pain at the sudden force used on it.

The brakes weren't only one. The force was so much and sudden, Gwen flew forward from where she sat. Her body reflexes weren't quick enough and all she didn't was screamed.

Her petite body flew across the top of the RV and went tumbling down the windscreen and onto the hard and rough tar covered floor. She fell on her back and moaned in pain, so much pain. She tried to move but the pain was too much.

Both the boys watched as a figure just fell from the sky and slammed onto the ground before them. The RV was inches away from those lines. Kevin was the first to react, he screamed his girlfriend's name and opened the passenger's door. "Are you alright?!" He wanted to kick himself for asking such a stupid question, of course she wasn't alright!

"I can't move," she managed to croak," hurts too much."

"Don't worry, we got this," he tried picking her up carefully onto his arms but she moaned. "No," she wheezed, "Don't... Touch, _hurts_."

He then quickly stood up and examined the shiny strings, he touched them cautiously. He knew what they were- he was kind of glad and not glad they managed to brake. Level 7 technology, these strings can cut through anything even the RV, these could have killed them all. The good new was that the strings weren't tie up that high, by climbing on the RV, the could jump over them. The bad news was that Gwen was seriously injured and it would be really hard to get her over.

They need to get to Gwen's house. The next decision made might be a lifesaver or just plain shit ass death. Kevin had to decide, he was about to going to go deeper into thought about a new plan but then an annoying obnoxious voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Kevin thought it was about to bash that boy's face up.

"Kevin, we got a problem."

Kevin's anger faded when he saw a whole mob of lifeless corpse stumbling their way. They were easily out numbered and Gwen was hurt. What were they going to do?

* * *

**Yeah, what were they going to do? Find out next chapter!**

**I'll update something tomorrow, I swear! This is written on 15 Oct 2013. Hope you like it!**

**Leave a follow, favourite or a review if you like my work. Join me and my adventures today!**

**Peace, guys!**

**P.S: I swear my writing is getting more terrible. **


End file.
